As used throughout this application, the term "juvenile hormone" comprehends compounds which behave as juvenile hormones, interfering with the hormonal systems of insects, causing their transformation to the imago, their laying of viable eggs and the development of their eggs to be disrupted. These disruptions, characteristic of juvenile hormone activity, prevent affected insects from maturing and proliferating.
Juvenile hormones have been found useful as an active ingredient in many insecticide compositions. Insecticide compositions containing a juvenile hormone have been effective for protecting foodstuffs, feeds, textiles and plants from a wide variety of insect pests. Juvenile hormones do not leave lingering residues in the environment. As a result, insecticide compositions which contain juvenile hormones tend to be less damaging to the environment and, hence, more desirable than other conventional insecticides which contain degradation resistant active ingredients.
In applying juvenile hormones in the field, it has been found that the activity of juvenile hormones has rapidly decreased after their application. For instance, within 24 to 48 hours (1 to 2 days) of their application, certain juvenile hormones become completely degraded and, hence, ineffective against insects with which they subsequently come into contact. This loss of activity of juvenile hormones has not been completely understood. There has been a need, therefore, for an understanding of the causes of this loss of activity and for a means of maintaining the activity of juvenile hormones after their application in the field.